Festival
by Sweet Sponge
Summary: Kakashi continues to express his feelings for Iruka but is always rejected, since Iruka refuses to believe the other is in love with him. Naruto is having a hard time getting along with Sasuke.Will the four ever be happy?


**Fireworks at the Festival **

**Chapter One**: Feelings (IruxKaka)

I do **NOT** own Naruto characters

**WARNING**: I actually do not own the particular storyline either. I got the idea off of a Sasuke x Naruto doujinshi

**Summary:** Kakashi continues to express his feelings for Iruka but is always rejected, since Iruka refuses to believe the other is in love with him. Naruto is having a hard time getting along with Sasuke.

Will the four ever be happy?

--------------------------------------------

"All right everyone." Iruka announced "In a week, the school is having the cultural festival. Does anyone have any ideas they would like to share?"

"Stuffed Animals"

"Curry Store"

"Ramen Shop"

"A movie night"

"Candy"

"What about ice cream?"

"This was more than I expected." The teacher smiled, but noticed his favorite student didn't say a thing. "Well does anyone else have any ideas?" His gaze fell upon Naruto, and felt satisfied once Naruto raised his hand slowly. "What is it Naruto?"

"What about a Haunted House?" The blonde asked blushing. For a moment the room was silent until the class started 'booing'.

"That thing is for babies Naruto" Sakura snorted shrugging her shoulders "No one would want to do a babies thing, besides that idea has been over done"

"Yeah" Ino agreed with her pink haired friend "It'll be no fun"

"Ah…but I think it's a good idea…" Hinata whispered shyly but no one seemed to hear her.

Naruto sulked in his seat sadly feeling ashamed. Noticing his friend's sad face Shikamaru decided to help the poor boy out. "Sensei, how about an ice cream haunted house? Since its summer…"

Blinking Iruka gave him a puzzling stare "What do you mean by that?"

"It's quite simple Iruka-sensei" The boy stated as he stood up "We can have all the decorating and costumes as haunted characters…but instead of scaring people we'll just serve them strange looking ice cream. And for entertainment we can always do some small skit at a certain time. Our classroom is big enough for a haunted house anyway…"

Sakura happily agreed to the idea, and then before you know it the whole class was excited about it. Sighing Shikamaru sat down to see two big blue eyes staring at him "What is it Naruto?"

"…Shikamaru, you're really smart! I always wanted to dress up as a monster. You gave me the opportunity to do it too! Thank you so much"

Blushing the lazy boy looked away bashfully "its fine…it wasn't a big deal anyway"

Pissed Sasuke looked out the window "Brat…"

"What did you call me?" Naruto shouted pointing his finger out at the grumpy looking teen.

"I called you a brat, idiot." Sasuke repeated coldly which pissed Naruto even more.

Feeling the evil tension going between the two Iruka decided to changed the subject "Now then, since Shikamaru shared his idea with us, no one will have any objections if I make him the leader right?" Iruka stated quickly and the class agreed. Depressed Shikamaru sulked at his seat "What a troublesome task…"

"All right class…now settle down. What I'm passing out to you right now is the ballot sheet, everyone will vote for the best looking, smartest, or the most excellent student throughout the school. Towards the end of the festival the winner will be announced!"

"Speaking of the contest, that 'thing' will be held afterwards right?" Sakura asked giggling getting Naruto to turn around in curiosity.

"What thing?"

"Oh? You haven't heard?" Ino asked "It's a big thing for the whole school…well at least for the girls"

Sakura smiled turning her seat around to face Naruto "It's a legend, if you kiss someone when the first firework lights up, it means you'll be tied to that person forever."

"Remember that contest Naruto? When the two pairs win, they get to light the fireworks…it was such a big success last year…I wonder how it'll be like for us."

Naruto smiled "Thanks for telling me…and I wonder who's going to be Miss Kanoha."

The moment Naruto asked that question Sakura and Ino darkened; it was obvious they both wanted to be in that position. Slowly Naruto moved his head to look at Sasuke who sat on the other two seats further than him and sighed. "_I feel like he's avoiding me…and since he's so popular…he's is definitely going to win Mr. Kanoha…" _The boy felt sadness mixed in with jealously since he would never win a girl's position.

"Do you homework you guys! Just because the festival is coming up doesn't mean you should be slacking off." Iruka lectured

The class let out a grumbled 'yes' which made the teacher slouch a bit but was still happy with their answer and left.

--------------------------------------------

"_Oh no, I forgot my bento at home…I should be more careful_…" Iruka sighed cocking his head to the side. "_I'm so into the festival that I can't think straight. Heh…How exciting_…" Grinning he looked up at the ceiling "_Everyone is trying their best_." A sudden presence came behind and when the young teacher looked behind him and he saw the smiling face of Kakashi

"Ah? Kakashi-sensei! You frightened me for a moment there, please don't surprise me like that." Iruka gasped.

"How rude" Kakashi pouted "Maybe if you weren't dazing off like that all the time you would be able to notice me coming towards you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude…" Iruka stammered avoiding the older man's gaze. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Kakashi blinked for a second and nodded quickly "You forgot your bento again didn't you?"

"GAH! How did you know that?" Iruka gasped

"Well, yesterday you were sulking around the school and you usually do that when you forget to eat…" Kakashi stopped talking when he saw Iruka's face flushing

"Kakashi-sensei…have you been watching me for the past few days?"

"Yes, I have Iruka-sensei…remember what I keep telling you. I like you a lot…."

"Honestly Kakashi-sensei, your jokes are starting to get way too far. You should really stop with this nonsense and…."

"How are you two in this glorious morning?" Gai interrupted cheerfully ruining the tense mood that held between Kakashi and Iruka. "Why do you two gloom so deeply? Think brightly we are still young! Ah, the power of youth. By the way Kakashi-sensei I bet you that my student Neji will beat Sasuke, who is in you physics class, in the contest!"

"Gai-sensei…it's not even morning, its noon. Sasuke isn't in my homeroom class…he's in a class that I teach, you should be declaring Iruka-sensei to that duel." Kakashi grumbled noticing that Iruka was gone once Gai appeared; the damn man always ruined everything.

"You want me to go up against Iruka-sensei? I cannot do that my dear rival" Gai refused quickly.

"Why not…?" Kakashi asked dully "If you want to make a bet then make a bet with Iruka-sensei…after all Sasuke is very popular…so is Neji…so Iruka would be a perfect rival in this issue."

"That may be true, but I do not go against the innocent kind, Iruka-sensei is too pure to do such bets against me. Not to mention he's very cute"

Hearing this Kakashi felt a vein popping out of his head but remained calm as Gai continued his little story of gossip. "…I hear that Genma-sensei is going to make a move on him."

Another vein pops up "Well, I'd like to see that happen" Kakashi threatened giving Gai the shivers.

"Kakashi-sensei" Another teacher called out "The principle is calling for you, I think she wants you to bring Iruka-sensei back for the staff meeting. And there is something else she wants to say to you too"

"All right I'll be right there…" Grumbling the silvered haired man gathered his things quickly. When entering the principle's office there sat an angry Principle Tsunade. "You're late" She hissed, her face was completely flushed but not from anger.

"My, my…You and your little habit of drinking in break times again…honestly, you should really stop that before something happens." Kakashi warned "Anyway, why did you call me out here? Is it something about Iruka?"

"Yeah, and brat…don't tell me what to do. I can handle myself; I think Iruka is in his homeroom class again. He's always with Naruto, so if you find Naruto then you can find Iruka easily… those two are hard to separate."

Hearing this statement was like a huge sting in Kakashi's heart but he just nodded "I'll go look for him then…"

"Don't worry Kakashi, Iruka just sees Naruto as a son." Tsunade reassured making the physics teacher turn.

"How did you know about my feelings towards…?"

Tsunade ignored him and waved her hand "Get your ass out of here and just bring Iruka to the staff meeting on time. You know how he is; he'll get so into helping his students that he forgets about his own meetings. And…"

But Kakashi was already gone making the woman smile warmly "That damn brat didn't let me finish with what I was about to say…good luck Kakashi"

--------------------------------------------

"So how are the preparations going?" Iruka asked coming into the room smiling but was suddenly attack glomp by Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm in charge of the costumes everyone is going to wear!" The teen beamed brightly "I'll do so well that you'll be so proud of me!"

"Is that right? Then I'll be looking forward to what costumes you'll make for the festival. Well then, there are only a couple of days 'till the actual festival. So if there is anything you need help with then just come to me and I'll see what I can do to help" Iruka smiled at the excited Naruto and patted his head gently.

Sasuke glared angrily at the two and looked away feeling more pissed then usual. The black-haired boy mumbled swearing that Naruto was only flirting with Iruka-sensei just to piss him off but at the same time he wasn't so sure.

"Iruka-sensei"

"Hm…?" Iruka turned to see Kakashi standing in front of the room smiling.

"It's time for our staff meeting"

"Oh right. I almost forgot…" Shyly he walked over to Kakashi and turned "Well, take care everyone and work hard" The teacher felt happy again just seeing Naruto's face not noticing the grim face Kakashi was now wearing.

"You sure give Naruto a lot of attention" Kakashi stated looking down on the floor, putting his hands inside his pockets.

"Eh? Do I really?" Iruka asked

"Yes, to be frank with you…I'd say you're favoring him above the others…"

Thinking this as a joke Iruka smiled giving out a small laugh "Ah ha, I guess if this keeps up I won't be able to discipline my other students"

"Yes, you won't"

Iruka stopped walking while Kakashi just continued to walk and talk without him "I believe this profession is to treat all of our students equally."

Hearing from Kakashi made Iruka's heat stop, it was harsh...maybe it was true but the older man didn't have to phrase it that way. Putting his head down Iruka let out a tiny smile "I'm sorry…you're right"

Shocked Kakashi was just hoping to get the younger teacher to get angry but instead the man became so weak…

"I'll be careful from now on" Iruka finished giving out a big smile, "We should hurry, before they start the meeting before us."

Feeling guilty Kakashi took a deep breath "I'm sorry too…" Ignoring Iruka's confused expression the man just looked away "Since you coddle over him so much, I got jealous and felt like saying something mean"

"Eh? What do you mean by that?

"Goodness Iruka-sensei…haven't I been always telling you? I really like you a lot…Iruka-sensei" The man stated firmly hoping it would get through the oblivious teacher. No good, as always…

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm a man and you're popular among female teachers here too. Do you really enjoy teasing me?"

Hurt Kakashi just gave a sad stare for a moment "I'm not enjoying it at all. No matter how many times I say it, it never works." Smiling Kakashi looked at him "Can you not feel the sincerity of my words?"

"Absolutely not" Iruka huffed; smiling Kakashi always wondered why he fell in love with such a stubborn man.

"Oh really…ah by the way about the festival please keep your evening on the last day free."

Iruka then had his eyes upon Kakashi "Is there something we have to do?"

"Why yes…there is."

--------------------------------------------

**TBC…**

Thank you for reading this, and if I get enough reviews then I will continue this story.

Please do not flame either, I can't really take those things well

The next chapter will be the same but this time it's focused on Naruto and Sasuke


End file.
